please dont leave me
by karlasfriskole
Summary: a one-shot about *spoiler alert* Tris potential death. how will Four react? ( i do not own the Divergent trilogy, it is the amazing Veronica Roth who does that. but, it is my first ever posted fanfiction, so i hope you like it! thank you.) i am not native in english, so please, look lightly on my language.


Part 1: Tris' pov.

Tris woke up to the sound of Peter, opening the door. She forced her eyes open, but quickly put a hand up to protect them when the sharp light burned them. Peter stood in the doorway, with his hands folded together, and she noticed that he was squeezing his hands so tightly together, that his knuckles were white. "what is it Peter?" the boy smiled his weird, sneaky smile. "Jeanine have decided to kill you today, but since you have been of such great use to her, she will let you have 10 minutes with Four, alone. I personally think that is bullshit, but whatever." I had the weirdest feeling in my chest. I was being killed, but I got the chance to talk to Tobias one last time. Actually, she felt relieved. If she could find a way to get Tobias out of here, she would die peacefully, and now she had her chance. She knew how much I would hurt him to get the knew that she was going to be killed right after she had talked to him, but it didn't matter. Tobias would be safe from Jeanine, that was all that mattered. But some tiny part of her still wanted to live. For Christina and for Uriah and Lynn and Marlene, but more than everything - for Tobias. She had no family left, and he was the one she loved the most.

Tris put on the clothing that had been put out for her. It was a pair of black jeans, and a black, tight t-shirt. When she was finished, she slammed her hand against the door, to signal to Peter that she was finished, and he opened the door. "I will take you to him in a minute, just wait in your cell. Oh, wait - you cant go anywhere! Silly me" he laughed his horrible laugh as he walked down the hall. It was probably to go make Tobias ready to see me, or maybe to make my execution-machine ready.

She sat down on the bed in the cell, and leaned against the wall. In less than half an hour, it would all be over. All the pain, and the grief and the suffering, it would all be over. Tris exhaled, as Peter entered. He put cuffs on her wrists, and led her down the hallway. Tris had a weird, empty feeling in her chest. What was she going to say to Tobias? "does Tobias know?" she asked Peter, and he chook his head. "no, you get the honors of telling him Stiff" "tell me what?" Tris heard the familiar, soothing sound of Tobias voice. "now, I will leave you two alone, but I will be right outside, so don't get any funny escape ideas?" she nodded, and at the same time eliminated the possibility that Peter had gone to prepare Tobias. Peter pushed a button, and the doors slid open. "Tobias!" Tris threw herself into his arms, and he held her tight. "Tris- what is happening? Why is everyone so quiet today? Are you okay? What are you doing here?" he looked at her with worry filling his eyes. "I don't know why people are quiet, and I don't know what happened here, but there is something I have to tell you, and you wont like it. Im here because it was my last wish. Tobias, I am being executed after I have talked to you for the last time, so we need to hurry and make a plan to get you out of here!" Tobias face went pale. "they- what? No, Tris, I wont let them. they cant." He squeezed her shoulders sp tightly it almost hurt. Tris reached up and kissed him. "I am so sorry, but there is nothing you can do. You have to get out, please. I beg you" she whispered. She could feel him clenching his jaw tightly together, and squeezing his eyes shut. "I cant just let them kill you. You die, I die, remember?" of course she remembered. "but you have to. Promise me you wont try to stop it. Promise me Tobias." She tangled her fingers into his hair. "okay." He finally replied. He was lying. She brought her lips to his, and kissed him for the last time.

The 10 minutes passed, and Peter came in. "its time, Tris." He said, but she didn't react. She refused to let go of Tobias, the only persons she really loved. It wasn't until Peter and two other guards came in and ripped her away from him, that they could go to the execution room.

It was a white, sterile looking room. In the middle of the room, stood a table, and they put her on it, and strapped her to it. Suddenly, Jeanine walks in, and Tris starts to fight back. There was no way she would let Jeanine get the pleasure of killing her, but in the end, that was the only way. Tris could feel the need to live burn inside of her, and she fought and bit the best she had learned. But little did it help. Jeanine got out an enormous syringe, filled with a dark blue liquid, that reminded her of Tobias' eyes. His beautiful, beautiful eyes. Jeanine put the syringe in her neck, and just as the stamp was at the bottom, a weird feeling filled her. Her eyes were almost closed, as an explosion happened in front of her. In blasted Tobias, and he shot the two guards, and grabbed me off of the table. He made Jeanine and Peter go against the wall, and then ran out of the room with me. I could feel myself slipping away, and a small smile slid over my face. He had come to save me. All out of a sudden he stopped, and I forced my eyes open for the second time that day. He looked at me with a broken look in his eyes. "im so sorry" I whispered. "no, no, no. you are going to be fine. Beatrice, please don't leave me." I tried so hard to just look at him, but my eyes closed. I knew I had no more time, and a tear slid down my face. I knew that I was dying, and I could feel Tobias holding me tightly. Then I felt nothing

Part 2: Tobias' pov.

I had gotten the guards key chip as they tried to rip me and Tris apart. And when the were gone, I unlocked the lock. Outside the door, a guard, and I quickly took him down. He must have been a novice, because he was too bad to be a trained Dauntless. I stole his gun, and ran towards the room I saw them taking Tris to. I couldn't let them kill her. Not her. I knew she wouldn't fight because she would be convinced I would be safe, but I would never be safe without her. I couldn't. I ran down a corridor, and looked inside every room, until I suddenly found a locked, white room. I kicked the lock repeatedly, until it burst open. My heart dropped when I saw her recumbent on the metal table. There was a used syringe by her side, and he knew he was too late. He shot the two guards, and made Jeanine and Peter back up against the wall. Jeanine smiled a sick smile, and said. "you are too late, lover boy. Again." Tobias picked up Tris, and ran out the door. Weirdly, there were no guards, so he just ran until he found a dark, unused room, and turned on the lights. He sat down on the floor, and held her in his eyes. He could see that she was fading away, and he stated crying. Why her. The only one he loved. He held her tightly against his chest as she slipped away, and he kissed her on the forehead. His Tris. His divergent Tris, was dead. He held her head in his hand, and cried. It was so unfair, he could scream, but it hurt too much. He looked at her one last time, and then swung her over his shoulder. She was heavy, but he couldn't just leave her.

Tobias was lucky enough to fight his way out. He walked into place where the factionless lived, with Tris in his arms. Christina came running to him with a happy look on her face, but then she saw Tris, and covered her mouth with her hands as she started crying. "oh my god, Tris?" she whispered. I nodded. Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene weren't slow to follow, but they all got the same horrible surprise. Marlene started crying, and so did Uriah. Tobias went over to an empty bed, and put her down on it. He looked at her, and in that moment he could imagine, just for a happy moment, that she was just asleep. A ringlet of her hair covered some of her eye, and she looked peaceful. It was a look she hadn't had in a very long time. Tobias did his best not to cry, and instead he hardened himself. She was dead. Just thinking the word made him shiver, as if the room had suddenly dropped by 20 degrees, and he thought of something he had told her once.

 _He held her head in his hands, and she smiled at him. He kissed her on the forehead, and then looked her seriously in the eyes. "I will always protect you, Tris. Ill never leave you. I love you"_

Tobias pulled himself out of the painful memory, and tightened his grip around her hand. He hadn't noticed before now how quiet the room had gotten. Everyone was looking at them, when suddenly someone came in through the door. It was Caleb. The person who's fault it was that Tris was dead. At first, Tobias froze. How did that boy dare to show up here, after what he had done? Killed his own sister, the love of Tobias life. Tobias shot through the room like an arrow, and pined Caleb up against the wall by his throat. "what are you doing here, traitor?" hissed Tobias. Caleb tried to remove his fingers, but Tobias was way stronger than him. He loosened the grip slighty, so that Caleb was able to speak. "i-I wanted to see her. She was my sister. You - you can't deny me to see my own family Tobias." Tobias tightened his grip again. "don't call me that. You don't have the right to call me Tobias, not after what you did. Its your fault. YOUR FAULT, that she is dead." Caleb's face turned pale trough its reddening. "she-she what? I just heard that two prisoners broke out, and both escaped!" Tobias loosened his grip again. "well, we both did, technically. Your sister just got the death-serum before I could get to her. And it was you who put her there. It was you who gave them all the information about her, that means it your fault that she is dead. THAT TRIS IS DEAD!" he yelled. A tear left Tobias eye, and he quickly wiped it away. He couldn't cry. Not here. Not without Tris to cry with. Over. Without. He looked at her killer, so why didn't he kill him. He knew that Tris despised him after what he had done, so what was holding him back? "please, just let me see her." Caleb begged, and suddenly Tobias had no more fight in him. He let Caleb go, and the boy bended forward, coughing. Then he walked to the bed Tris was lying on, and sat down beside her. Then he bended forward, down to Tris' ear, and whispered something. Then he took a little syringe out of his bag, and emptied it into her neck. Tobias walked to her, suspiciously. "what the hell did you just do?" he asked, in a threatening voice. "just wait and see. Oh, and tell her that I never betrayed mom and dad. Never." Then Caleb left a confused Tobias behind.

Tobias spun around, to the sound of Christina, crying out in surprise, as Tris' eyelids battered, and opened. He was at her side in less than a second, and he held her head, like it was the most expensive thing ever created. Which it was to him. "Tris, you're alive." She mumbled under his breath. She reached out, and took his hand. "what happened? How am I in factionless? Tobias? You're here." All he was capable of doing, was nodding. Then he reached out, and kissed her, not caring about the many, many people around them. she wasn't dead. This had been literally outliving his worst nightmare, nut it hadn't been real. How she was alive, or why, he had no idea about, but he knew that he would remember this day in his nightmares for the rest of his life. Here she was - smiling and hugging her best friend that had tears streaming down her face. He had never felt more relived in his entire life. Not when he left his father when he chose Dauntless, or any other time. He had never felt better.


End file.
